KEPENGEN TENAR JUGA
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: humm..video keong racun lagi tenar di konoha. dan yang meranin adalah Ino dan Sakura! tapi ada lady gaga nya! huwaa! TYPO,GAJE,OOC. mind to RnR?


**Hm.. seraya menunggu kartu AXIS update iklan baru, q mau buat fict sebagai isi-isi bwt akun q yang ceritanya Cuma 1. Hmm**

**Padahal aku pecinta NaruHina tapi mau bikin fict romance canggung. Kalo di jadikan humor kasian Hinatanya. Ah tunggu aja aku dapat ide sekarang saksikan fict gaje q lagi**

**The story ia made by Putri Hinata Uzumaki**

**Naruto itu milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Laptop,Flashdisk,Tenaga ngetik itu milik gue**

**Rated K+**

**Judul : KEPENGEN TENAR JUGA**

**Pairing SasuIno (bukan yuri)**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,abal,TYPO , PROMOSI dan segala yang membuat orang sebal dan ketawa**

**Song : Lady gaga – Bad Romance**

Yah tahu sajalah sekarang lagi heboh-hebohnya video Keong Racun. Walaupun di Indonesia sudah mereda, tapi di Konoha berita Keong Racun sedang ngetrend! *ketinggalan jaman* dan di antara warga konoha, yang paling bisa dikatakan HEBOH adalah Sakura dan Ino. Yah mungkin hanya mereka saja yang menyetel video Keong Racun 24 jam nonstop. Wah benar-benar gejala autist *di lempar mangkok* ckckckck

**Di rumah Sakura**

Di kamar yang serba pink itu, nampaklah sakura sedang berjoget-joget ria di depan kaca. Di iringi dengan lagu Keong Racun yang ia setel di Handphone Nokia C3 *promosi…hape Author ni..* miliknya.

"dasar kau keong racun

Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur"

Sakura menunjuk – nunjukb bayangannya sendiri di depan kaca sambil memonyongkan bibirnya *ni manusia bener udah kagak waras –di gaplok-*

"ngomong gak sopan santun

Kau anggap aku ayam –tiit-"

Suara music terpotong dengan suara 'tiiit' yang berarti ada sms masuk . buru – buru Sakura mengambil handphone nya dan membuka SMS masuk

**~Ino piggy~**

**Wooy..jibar! nyok kerumah gue…kita upload keong racun versi kita~~~**

Sakura tersenyum, terlintas fikiran jika ia membuat video versi dirinya dan Ino akan terkenal di internet, di tonton orang banyak , dan mereka akan terkenal. Tahu-tahu dia dn ino bisa mendapat beasiswa seperti Sinta dan Jojo. Lalu Sakura memencet-mencet tombol HP nya, membalas sms ino. Langsung saja ia lemparkan HPnya ke tempat tidur. Lali Sakura berlari menuju meja rias. Menyisir rambut pink nya,menyemprotkan cologne ke nadi tangannya. Setelah itu sakura merapikan bajunya dan mengambil uang sebesar -*jumlah tidak disebutkan untuk menghindari pencurian* lalu Sakura mengambil HP nya dan berlari keluar kamar…BLAAM! Pintu di tutup dan Author di kunciin dari luar

Setelah susah payah ngubek-ngubek pintu kamar Sakura, akhirnya author bisa keluar dengan selamat. Buru – buru author nyusul Sakura yang ternyata udah sampe di rumah Ino. Cepet banget? KAGAK! Rumah Ino dalam cerita ini berjarak 7 km. jadi Sakura naik sepeda,sedangkan author lari-lari nyusul Sakura (readers: siapa yang Tanya) *author pundung di kolam pak somad* "Ino! Ino!" teriak Sakura sambil mengetuk (baca: menggedor) pintu rumah Ino. Gedebak-geddebuk-drap-drap "iya sebentar " suara gedebuk dan suara wanita berkumandang dari dalam rumah Ino. Cklek! "huh Sakura…tau adat dikit donk! Untung bonyok kagak ada di rumah!" omel Ino yang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura "hmm…yayayaya! Ayo cepat kita buat!" Sakura menjawab semangat dan menarik tangan Ino masuk kedalam ruang tamu."perasaan ini rumah gue deh" gumam Ino. Yah Ino tahu sekali kelakuan Sakura yang selalu nyelonong masuk rumah orang. Maklumlah…kalo akrab pasti begitu.

Ino membawa laptop dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu. Kemudian Ino berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk 'narsis', seakan tahu langsung saja sakura menyalakan laptopnya Ino, setelah sudah menyala Sakura membuka winamp dan menyetel lagu keong racun, setelah lagu keong racun membahana di ruang tamu itu, lalu sakura meminimize program winamp dan langsung membuka webcam. Setelah siap sakura menunggu Ino. Sambil menunggu Ino sakura narsis-narsis bergaya menirukan lagu keong racun tetapi Sakura merasa janggal mendengar lagu keong racun. Karena? Yap! Dia mulai bosan dan langsung meminimize program webcam dan mengklik winamp dan mencari-cari lagu yang lain dan di daftar lagunya Ino lagubindonesia hanya 1. Yaitu keong racun! Sedangkan lagu yang lain hanya lagunya Lady Gaga! "buseet ni anak! Sukanya yang bugil-bugil! Pantesan dia sendiri bugil" keluh sakura dia melanjutkan mencari lagu dan di temukanlah lagu Lady Gaga yang agak ia suka yaitu "Bad Romance" segera saja dia klik dan membahanalah lagu tersebut di ruang tamu itu.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Caught in a bad romance**

"whooooooo!" teriak suara cempreng yaitu suara Ino yang diiringi suara gedebuk dari arah belakang dan munculah dan segera menirukan lagu 'bad romance' punya lady gaga. Ino segera memakai peralatan yang dia bawa yaitu selendang, pompom dan boneka beruang besar. Hmm benda terakhir itu langsung dilemparkan kepada sakura. Sakura langsung memutar laptopnya Ino dan mengarah kannya pada ino yang berjoget-joget kayak penari jaipong kagak laku. Setelah pas langsung saja ia bergabung deengan ino dan berjoget layaknya orang yang kesetanan

**I want your ugly**

**I want your disease**

**I want your everything**

**As long as it's free**

**I want your love**

**Love love love**

**I want your love**

**I want your drama**

**The touch of your hand**

**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**

**I want your love**

**Love love love**

**I want your love**

**(Love love love)**

**(I want your love)**

Ino bergaya sok gagah & tenang tetapi dadanya di busungkan dan suaranya di berat-beratkan sakura juga malah lebih sinting lagi! Dia bergaya layaknya pengawal ino . di mengipas – ngipaskan tubuh ino menggunakan majalah TEEN sambil berlutut

Di samping Ino wajahnya di rubah seperti gelisah dan itu yang membuat Author tertawa ngakak membayangkannya *di lempar gembok*

**You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want it bad**

**A bad romance**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**I want your love and**

**All your lover's revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Caught in a bad romance**

Sekarang Ino bergaya ala penari gila. Bayangkan saja sudah memakai selendang ditambah pom-pom warna biru. Haduh…sampai author stress ngeliatin mereka berdua.

**Ra ra-ah-ah-ah**

**Roma, roma-ma**

**Gaga**

**Ooh la-la**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your horror**

**I want your design**

**'Cuz you're a criminal**

**As long as you're mine**

**I want your love**

**Love love love**

**I want your love**

**I want your Psycho**

**Your Vertigo shtick**

**Want you in my Rear Window**

**Baby you're sick**

**I want your love**

**Love love love**

**I want your love**

**(Love love love)**

**(I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**

**('Cuz I'm a free bitch, baby!)**

**And you know that I need you**

**I want it bad romance**

**Your bad romance**

**I want your love and**

**I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**I want your love and**

**All your lover's revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Caught in a bad romance**

Sekarang Sakura berlagak seperti jojo. Mendekat kea rah kamera webcam dan berlipstik ria! Ino juga tidak mau kalah dia mendesak Sakura menjauh dan berbedak-bedak ria. Sakura juga tidak mau kalah langsung saja mendesak Ino. Dan terjadilah desak-desakkan yang tidak sedap di pandang. Ino menjambak rambut Sakura. Sakura juga menjambak rambut Ino. Mereka jambak jambakan sampai akhirnya….

**Ra ra-ah-ah-ah**

**Roma, roma-ma**

**Gaga**

**Ooh la-la**

**Want your bad romance**

**Ra ra-ah-ah-ah**

**Roma, roma-ma**

**Gaga**

**Ooh la-la**

**Want your bad romance**

Sakura melipstikki Ino, Ino membedakki Sakura hingga mereka berdua terlihat seperti badut ancol."woy! yang bener loe" teriak Sakura "elo juga donk akh!" balas Ino sewot. Dan adegan dandan mendandani masih berlanjut

**Walk walk fashion baby work it**

**Move that bitch c-razy**

**Walk walk fashion baby work it**

**Move that bitch c-razy**

**Walk walk fashion baby work it**

**Move that bitch c-razy**

**Walk walk passion baby work it**

**I'm a free bitch, baby**

**I want your love**

**And I want your revenge**

**I want your love**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**Je veux ton amour**

**Et je veux ta revanche**

**Je veux ton amour**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**(Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh)**

**(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**(Caught in a bad romance)**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**(Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh)**

**(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)**

**Want your bad romance!**

**(I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance)**

**(Caught in a bad romance)**

**Want your bad romance!**

Alhasil kedua orang itu telah berubah menjadi ondel-ondel. Dan mereka baru sadar kalo webcam selalu merekam mereka. Dan mereka berpura-pura baikan dan tersenyum kepada kamera. Menampakan wajah mereka yang seram! Ino tercoreng moreng kayak hantu yang kepalanya kejedot pohon kelapa! Gila banget mukanya coreng-moreng merah hasil karya dari Sakura menggunakan lipstiknya Ino. Sedangkan Sakura mukanya putih langsat , menoooor banget dah bedaknya hasil karya Ino. Mereka tetap tersenyum begitu sampai lagu selasai.

"wahahahahahaha" tawa mereka berdua membahana di ruang tamu. Melihat hasil video buatan mereka. "gimana Sak? Publish ga? Publish ya?" Tanya Ino. "hmm ya dah deh biar dunia internet geger"kata Sakura disertai cengirannya. Lalu ino membuka akun youtube nya dan mengunggah video mereka dan,…hahahahahaha*tawa author*

"yo! Bersihin muka!" teriak Ino. Dan mereka berlari ke kamar mandi

**Esoknya di SMP 11 Konohagakure**

"Wakakakakak! Hebat loe berdua! Gokil banget! Liat deh baru kemaren lu upload udah 2.511 views end 1.511 coments! Wah ngetop deh lo!" seru Kiba teman sekelas Sakura n Ino

"hebat dah! 8 jempol buat elo dehh" teriak Lee

"gue sama temari mau niru ah!" sambunng Tenten

"yayayaya! Mau!" teriak Temari

"hahahaha kita gitulooo!" teriak Sakura end Ino

Yah…hari itu mereka berdua di elu-elukan di sekolah. Semua murid SMP 11 KONOHA memuji kekreativan Sakura dan Ino. Bahkan para Guru dan Para penjual di kantin pun ikut-ikutan menirukan gaya mereka yang NyeTaDos*NyengirTanpaDosa* hahahaha itu adalah hari tenar mereka.

Dan video mereka terkenal sehingga masuk tipi eh TV

**4 hari kemudian**

"Ih Sakura! Hape lu lemod banget sih" Keluh Ino sambil mengotak-atik hapenya sakura lalu melemparnya ke tempat tidur sakura

"emang tuh. Pasrah aja lah maunya nyokap gue punya begitu y ague nurut aja" jawab sakura yang tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari Laptop pink nya.

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Sakura dan kembali memungut HP Nokia C3 nya Sakura.

Hening…

"ting tong" suara bel di tekan

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari menuju ruang tamu

"iya sebentar" sakura berlari karena suara bel sepertinya di tekan dengan keras dan cepat

'Cklek!' pintu di buka dan nampaklah seorang bapak-bapak berambut kuning jabrik dengan garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"hmm..maaf bapak siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"ah..anu dek saya kesini Cuma mau bilang-" ucapan pak Naruto terpotong karena ..

"ah…masuk dulu pak" Sakura memotong ucapan Pak Naruto.

Merekapun duduk di ruang tamu. "mau minum apa Pak?" Tanya Sakura

"hmm air putih aja dek" Balas Naruto

Ino pun pergi ke dapur dan mengambil 3 cup Aqua gelas

Setelah Ino kembali dari dapur, segera saja Pak Naruto membuka percakapan

"begini dek…saya mau ngucapin terimakasih karena kalian anak saya bisa lahir."

"wah kok bisa begitu?" Tanya Ino

Begini ceritanya….

**Flashback**

Di sebuah Puskesmas yang mati lampu

"**u**ghhh….enghhh" Bu hinata berusaha ngeden buat ngeluarin bayinya

"ayo terus istriku kau pasti bisa" kata Pak naruto menyemangati

"Ayo bu…ayo!" bidan ikut menyemangati

"enghh…nggak kuat lagi"bu Hinata pucat pasi

"sepertinya memang tidak bisa" bisik bisik suster berambut merah berkacamata yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk

"iya…lubangnya sempit..Pak Naruto kan kaya . kenapa malah ngelahirinnya di Puskesmas. Mana mati lampu lagi…huh mau bunuh istrinya kali" jawab suster berambut pirang bermata ungu

"huum..mana aku habis nonton Videonya Sakura sama Ino yang lagi ngetop itu loohh.." timpal Si rambut merah

"engghh…enghhh!" bu hinata mengeden seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah dan Bu Hinata melihat TV yang terletak di sebelah lemari

DEEP! Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan TV pun juga ikut menyala *gara-gara author pencet remotenya*

"Alhamdulillah.." teriak semua orang di situ kecuali author dan Bu Hinata

Dan di televise terpampanglah gambal video Sakura dan Ino yang sedang nyengir…

"UWAAA!" Bu Hinata ketakutan dan mengeden semakin keras

"oek! Oek!" suara bayi berkumandang di ruangan itu

"selamat pak bayinya permpuan" ucap bidan itu.

"Bu Bidan!...kok nyetel film horror sih? Saya takut bu!" ujar bu Hinata

"wah saya juga kagak tahu bu" balas Bu Bidan

**End of flashback**

Sakura dan Ino cengo mendengarnya

"sekali lagi makasih ya dek…Ini ada sedikit uang dari saya" Kata pak Naruto seraya menyerahkan amplop coklat tebal

"eh ga usah pak…gak papa" ucap Ino dan Sakura  
"eh udah ambil aja. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata dan kazuwa" Sambung Pak Naruto

"eh…ya udah deh" kata Sakura sambil mengambil amplop itu..

Naruto pun meminum aqua lalu berkata "um..Udah dulu ya dek…saya mau balik…saya kangen anak saya" ucap Naruto

"oh iya pak…makasih ya pak" jawab Ino

Setelah Pak Naruto pulang…Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"berapa sak?" Tanya Ino

Sakura masih cengo memandang uang di dalam amplop

"woooy" teriak Ino di kuping Sakura

"eeh…20juta no!1 DUA PULUUUH JUTA!"

"WHAT? HOREEEE! "teriak Ino

Mereka pun berjoget ria…karena mendapat rejeki nomplok..wah beneran dapat beasiswa tuh..

**Tamat**

**Kyaaa! Jelek yah? Yah? Waduhh…kalo jelek maaf…namanya juga Author baru,,, minta RIPIUW !**

**REPIEW**

**PIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**

**balas :**

**Shinji Aishiteru : wah? iyakah? hm ya aku juga mikir gitu sihh..emang mirip ya sama ^^**

**Sachie Shiki Fujiwara : wkwkwkwk makasihh. iya hebat banget loo...hihih**

**Azara kazuzara : makasihhh**

** adfafvxz : saya ngerti! mohon maklumilah nyonyaaa saya masih baru! pake nama login donk nyoonyaaa...makasihhh**

**Gambar Onho Aka Mafico Itachi : wah? kocak ? makasiihhh...fave? makasih banget! *peluk***

**No Name : yayayaya saya tahu nyonyaaa menurut anda tidak layak? menurut mbah saya layak kok..hmm ya EYD akan saya perbaiki . tapi saya lagi males..hmmm makasih nyoonya sudah mengingatkan :P  
**


End file.
